


Day 3 - Mistletoe

by Badassium1970



Series: McReyes Winter Break - 2018 [3]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Genji is pissed, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: The team have a plan to get Jesse and Gabriel together using mistletoe, but Jesse sees Gabriel kissing Jack.





	Day 3 - Mistletoe

“For fuck sake can someone just pass me more tape! This fucking thing won’t stay up!”

“That’s not the only thing that won’t stay up,” Valdez laughed at Edwards, giving him the tape. He glared at her, but otherwise just continued trying to get the mistletoe to stay in place above the door.

Commander Reyes’ team had come up with a plan to get McCree and Reyes together. They knew that the pair had feelings for each other, it was obvious, which was slightly concerning considering their jobs required keeping information private and being inconspicuous.

The plan was to get the two to kiss, and with Christmas coming up it seem like the perfect time. No one would question the mistletoe and all the had to do was make sure Jesse and Gabriel stood under it at the same time, which shouldn’t be so hard, although if Reyes found out what they were trying to do it may become their most dangerous mission. They were still willing to risk it.

“Finally!” Edwards exclaimed when he was sure that the mistletoe was actually going to stay in place. It was something that shouldn’t have been so difficult, and while everyone wanted to give him shit for it they knew the same thing would have happened to them.

“Great, and not a moment too soon. Gabriel should be here to get his morning coffee soon, and I messaged McCree saying we’re having a meeting,” Prithi smiled. She was the one who came up with the idea of the mistletoe and her fingers were crossed, hoping everything would work out. Jesse had become a good friend to her, saving her life more than once and she wanted to repay him.

“Some of us should go so we don’t look so suspicious,” Genji commented, his tone portraying him as bored, but everyone could see through his angry façade. They understood why Genji kept his guards up and constantly sounded bitter about everything, but even the sullen ninja had a hint of excitement in his voice. He’d been trying to hint at the idea of McCree and Reyes getting together for a while, when on missions he would make sure the pair ended up sitting next to each other and he acted like he wasn’t interested in the two so they would end up conversating with each other. The pair continuously danced around each other and their feelings and it was really getting on Genji’s last nerves.

“Whatever you say,” Shiga mumbled before taking his leave, Edwards following him. Prithi and Valdez also left but stated that they were going to be hanging around nearby. They told Genji to try and get pictures. He rolled his eyes but agreed, getting his phone out just in case, it also helped him appear more natural. They left not a moment too soon, as Gabriel was right on time to get his morning coffee at his normal routine time. He stopped to say hello to Genji, but continued walking, only to walk into someone walking out of the kitchen area, who must have used the other entrance.

That person was no other than Strike Commander Jack Morrison.

“Woah, sorry Gabe, I should have been paying more attention,” Morrison chuckled, and Reyes laughed with him. It was widely assumed that the pair hated each other, but they were pretty much best friends, had been ever since the Soldier Enhancement Program and a few different views on how Overwatch should deal with situations wasn’t going to change that.

“No problem. Let me guess, running away from people trying to give you more paper work?” Gabriel smirked, knowing how much Jack hated how much of his job revolved around reading and signing papers. It was something that made him glad that he hadn’t been chosen to be Strike Commander, even being the leader of Blackwatch didn’t give him as much paperwork as Jack. A lot of the missions he was given required none so Overwatch’s involvement could be denied.

“That and Ana lecturing me about the fact that I don’t look after myself,” Jack shrugged, acting as if it wasn’t a big deal, but Gabriel could see how tired the man was. It worried him but he knew Jack wouldn’t listen to him. He didn’t really know what to say, because all he wanted to say was that Ana was right. While stuck in this awkward stalemate Gabriel looked up, trying to think of something to say. It was then that he noticed the mistletoe. The face he made caused Jack to look up too, and he chucked again, a little nervous this time.

Genji swore under his breath, quickly sending a text to the others about what was happening.

“Well, I guess traditions tradition,” Jack sighed, acting like this was more of a burden than it actually was. He and Gabe had kissed before, while they were in SEP a lot of people thought that they were together and for a joke they pretended they were.

“Just like old times hey Jacky?” Gabriel teased before leaning in.

Jack rolled his eyes but leaned in as well, giving Gabe a quick peck. It wouldn’t have been a big deal, and it shouldn’t have been if at that exact moment Jesse hadn’t turned around the corner before Prithi and Valdez could stop him. Genji wanted to do something but couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t reveal the plan.

Jesse stood there in shock, tears building in his eyes and he knew he had to leave before either of the commanders caught him, so he ran, not caring when he heard his team mates calling after him. He knew it was stupid to think that there was even a chance that Gabriel felt the same way he did. Why would he want to be with a criminal? That was probably how Reyes viewed him.

Jesse spent most of that day in his room, only coming out to eat when the hunger became too much, but he took his food to his bedroom and spaced it out so that he wouldn’t have to go back. Gabriel noticed Jesse’s absence but when he asked the team they said that he was fine and just needed some time alone. Reyes understood that, and it wasn’t unusual for McCree to request time alone. When he was gone the rest of the team discussed their next plan of action.

“We need to fix this,” Prithi stated firmly. She hated seeing Jesse upset and the fact that this was kind of their fault anyway made things worse.

“Yeah but how? The mistletoe thing isn’t going to work, and we can’t tell either of them, Reyes would skin us alive,” Edwards pointed out, his mouth filled with mash potato. Valdez told him off for being so disgusting before begrudgingly agreeing that he had a point.

“I mean, Jesse isn’t going to want to be around Reyes, and Reyes doesn’t know anything because they’re both so oblivious.” She shrugged, hating feeling so defeated.

“What I want to know is why Gabriel and Jack were so comfortable kissing each other? There has to be a story there. Maybe they’re secretly fucking?” Edwards smirked at the idea of having that kind of dirt on their commander and the Strike Commander, even if he knew he wouldn’t do anything with it.

“Friends can kiss their friends y’know, it’s not a big deal,” Shiga rolled his eyes at Edwards and how much of an idiot he was. It was clear to everyone that the two commanders were nothing more than friends and that Reyes was head over heels for Jesse.

“Well I don’t see any of you guys making out,” Edwards raised his eyebrows at the two females sitting opposite him. Valdez went to hit him but Shiga stopped her, before leaning in and kissing Edwards, nothing more than a peck, just like what Jack and Gabriel shared.

“See, no big deal,” Shiga smirked. It appeared that Edwards was speechless and the three laughed at how red he was now.

“Whatever, anyway where’s Genji? Shouldn’t he be here?” He mumbled something about this being his fault since Genji was meant to be on watch before he heard someone clear his throat and his skin when from being crimson red to white as a ghost.

“It just so happens that I’ve been with our beloved cowboy, who is an insufferable whining mess who just told me how he feels about Reyes and what happened so now I am going to go tell Reyes because I can’t take this any longer,” Genji glared at the four before leaving. They all thought about stopping him, but knew that Genji could kill all of them in less than a second and figured it was best not to.

“He cares,” Prithi smiled, knowing that was why Genji was doing this. He wasn’t annoyed at McCree going on about what happened and how heartbroken he was, he was annoyed at Reyes and McCree for not telling each other how they felt. Genji wanted to help. While they all knew this, it was nice to see, especially since Genji spent so much time brooding over his old clan and his brother. It was nice to know that he was thinking of other things now and able to slowly move past what happened to him.

Genji walked to Reye’s office, not caring to knock before he walked in. Unlike everyone else he was not afraid of his commander. Reyes wasn’t overly surprised by Genji’s visit, mainly because there were security cameras outside of his office.

“Something wrong Shimada,” Reyes asked as he continued eating his lunch. He normally ate with Jesse, but on days when he couldn’t he ate alone in his office.

Genji decided to let it slide that Reyes was eaten instant ramen, a sorry excuse for the real thing, and instead concentrated on the issue at hand.

“McCree saw you kissing the Strike Commander,” Genji stated, some anger in his tone. He did not understand why the two men were so comfortable with each other, nor did he know if Reyes was just toying with Jesse’s feelings but if he was then Genji was not going to take that lightly.

Reye’s eyes widened in shock and there was some regret in his look but he tried to remain calm.

“And w-why should that matter?” He mentally cursed himself for stuttering. His crush on Jesse was something no one could know about. Overwatch wasn’t too strict about relationships but he was sure things would be different if it was a commander and a recruit.

“Because everyone knows that you and Jesse are head over fucking heels for each other but are too fucking oblivious to see that the other has feelings,” Genji tried to remain calm but he was honestly done with these two. Maybe it was because of his playboy past, but Genji could always tell when someone had a crush on him, and most of them weren’t as obvious as these two.

“Genji, I surely doubt,” Reyes began only to be silence by Genji.

“He has been in his room all day because of what he saw. I checked on him and he told me about his feelings and I am not putting up with his whining for any longer than I already have. Now go to him for fuck sake!” Genji said through gritted teeth before leaving. Reyes smiled, thankful that Genji wasn’t afraid to stand up to him, then what Genji said sunk in and he realised that Jesse did feel the same way, and he needed to fix things. Surely McCree couldn’t think that he and Morrison were together? Okay, maybe seeing them tease each other and then kiss made it seem like there was something going on.

Reyes groaned, he really needed to fix this.

The only thing he could really do was talk to Jesse, so he headed to McCree’s room, his lunch now forgotten as he nervously hoped that Jesse did have feelings for him and this wasn’t just some prank to get him to reveal his feelings because everyone already knew. Maybe Jesse wanted to be sure before getting a transfer to another team.

No, his team wouldn’t do that. At least he thought they wouldn’t.

Before he knew it, he was at Jesse’s room, and he had made himself even more nervous than he was to begin with. He took a deep breath before knocking of McCree’s door.

McCree opened the door hesitantly, and almost slammed it shut when he saw Reyes but knew that would be a bad idea and make things worse for him.

“Hey jefe,” McCree’s voice was weak and horse. His eyes were rimmed red, and Gabriel’s heart broke knowing he was the one to cause this.

“Hey, is it okay if I come in?”

Jesse didn’t want to say yes, but he couldn’t think of an excuse that would stop Reyes, or be a believable reason that he wouldn’t want Reyes to come into his room.

“Yeah, I guess,” he shrugged, trying to act like nothing was wrong, but Reyes saw right through him. Even if he hadn’t known what was wrong with Jesse he would have been able to see that something was bothering him.

Gabriel knew better in this kind of circumstance than to sit on the bed, and instead sat in the chair next to the small desk, sitting sideways to face Jesse.

“Genji came to talk to me, he said that you saw me and Jack and I think there might have been a misunderstanding.”

Jesse froze. His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. This was the end. Reyes knew about his feelings and was going to kick him out of Blackwatch, and possibly through him in jail.

“Jesse, calm down. Okay, I don’t know if this is just some elaborate prank, but I really hope it isn’t because I…” Gabriel’s nerves struck again, he was really going to do this. He was really going to risk losing his job for Jesse.

“Jesse, I love you. What you saw, me and Jack, that was just because of some stupid mistletoe,” he explained, wishing that the stupid plant didn’t exist, and he wanted to know who put it there. 

Jesse took a moment, the information taking a bit longer to process in his panicked state. Gabriel Reyes loved him. There was no way. There couldn’t be.

“Boss, I… I’m not good enough for you. Ya should be with someone like Jack, not a fuckin’ criminal.”

Gabriel felt pained by Jesse’s words. He didn’t realise that Jesse still viewed himself as a criminal.

“Jess, I don’t- I don’t see you in that way. You’re not a criminal, do you know how many lives you’ve save. How many times you’ve saved my life?” Gabe walked over to sit next to Jesse.

“Jesse McCree, you are one of the best people I know, and I love you,” Gabriel said, his voice firm but warm. Jesse still found it hard to believe, but when Gabriel said it like that, and looked at him like that, it felt real. It may take him a while to truly believe it, but he could believe that Reyes had feelings for him.

“I love you to Gabe,” Jesse smiled softly.

Gabriel leaned in and kissed Jesse, without the need for mistletoe, and it was definitely more than just a small peck.


End file.
